


Fluffing's a good job, mate

by raccooncum (raccoonblood)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Is that an AU?, M/M, Matt for some reason owns a porn studio, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Actor AU, Real Short Oral sex, Semi-edging, This was written at 6pm so the vibes are off, Tom also has no idea what's going on, Tom is a fluffer, Tord is a newbie porn actor, no beta we die like men, there's a semi-plot but i made it for some semblance of composure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonblood/pseuds/raccooncum
Summary: Tom, looking for a job, stumbles upon a porn industry called Matt/ttaM films. He's signed as a Fluffer, and things seem to be alright until his ex-partner Tord is the actor who he needs to sexually service for the next scene.Ah well. Time to go to work.
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am absolute trash at summaries, my bad. To be honest, I just wanted to write smut and I recently learned what a fluffer is through my ADHD-induced 3am Wikipedia searches and I was in love with the idea so I wrote an entire fic surrounded around the idea. It wasn't even immediately Tomtord, I just wanted it to be for a fandom instead of a random story.
> 
> This is the first chapter, and because there needed to be some form of a plot for me to feel less embarrassed about my writing, this is basically Tom just getting the job in the first place. The real smut is in the second chapter, but fair warning, there aren't any orgasms.

Tom needed money. Most people do. He didn’t have a place to stay after he had broken up with his boyfriend, so he asked to move in with one of his close friends, Edd. He still needed to pay rent though, and he was having a dry streak of over 2 years, so why not sign with a Porn Industry? Sure, he wasn’t the prettiest, but he had a pretty damn good mouth. 

Besides, he wasn’t stupid. Tom actively researched all the industries near him to make sure they would be safe and accepting, and he chose the best one. It was called Matt/ttaM films, and the ratings of their videos were good, considering the small budget studio locations.

Tom didn’t really know what job he wanted and/or needed, so he was surprised when he walked into the interview room and didn’t see a casting couch. He instead saw a middle-aged man sitting at a desk with a few papers in hand, a warm smile plastered across his face.

“Welcome!” the man said, standing up and reaching a hand over the desk. Tom shook it and sat down, eyes glancing around the room. It was crudely decorated with 1980 era homoerotic pinups and oak shelves.

“So, I’m going to be real with you. We don’t need another actor.” 

Tom didn’t say anything. He drummed his fingers on his leg and shifted in his seat.

“Why did you call me in for an interview then?”

“Well, we don’t need an actor. However, we have been looking for a fluffer.”

“A fluffer?”

“Yes, a fluffer.”

Tom looked down at his shoes, scratching his head. He had no fucking clue what a ‘fluffer’ was, but he was scared to find out. It didn’t seem like a lot of money, and the name was way too wholesome.

“Alright. What’s a fluffer?”

“Oh. Oh well, a fluffer is someone who is basically an assistant to the actors during the film. They hand them things such as lube or toys, and sometimes sexually service the actors to help keep their erections up for the next scene.”

A pause. Confusion must have been completely covering his face because before Tom asked his questions, the man said again.

“Usually we have them perform oral or use their hands to keep them erect. We have them stop before ejaculation occurs because they’re supposed to ejaculate for the scene. Make any sense?”

“Yeah, yeah. So you’re basically asking me to just give them a quick handy for, what. 14$ an hour?”

“Well, no. If that’s how you want to describe it, yes, just a ‘quick handy’ is all you’re doing, but we’d pay you per service, not in hours.”

Tom furrowed his eyebrows and started fidgeting with his hands. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but Tom was having second thoughts. He wasn’t sure how demanding this job would be.

The man, whose tacky name tag read Jon, continued speaking. “Most of the time we won’t need you, since everything you’re doing for work will be offscreen, which tends not to be a lot due to the small budget. However, it is 25$ per service, so if that seems to work for you, we’d be happy to sign you!”

25$ was a pretty good deal, considering this was just a part-time job. He made his real money working at the bar every weekend; this was to just make the paycheck to paycheck easier to go by. It wouldn’t hurt to say yes.

“That’s it? That’s the entire interview?”

“Yup! In fact, you’d even be able to start right now, if you’re comfortable with that. We have a film being recorded in Studio 5B, and the third scene is about to end! All we need is a handshake and you can go work while I fill out the paperwork!”

Tom thought for a minute. And then thought some more. Absentmindedly, he stood up and reached his hand across the table and shook Jon's hand, sealing the deal.

“Great!” Jon said as Tom continued standing, being handed a piece of paper, “If you are comfortable with starting now, take this sheet to write down your work. 5B is out the hall, and to the left of the parking lot. You should be able to tell by the number of pickups parked outside. Quite a bit of employee's drive them.” John had a little chuckle at the irony of it all. He waved Tom off and started filling out the paperwork to properly sign his new Fluffer, and Tom walked out into the parking lot, ready to start the day.

As he knocked on the door of 5B, he thought he heard a familiar voice, but he didn’t dwell on it much. He researched this place and watched almost all their videos, so of course, there’s going to be a voice he’s heard before. He claims the watching was solely for research, but the empty bottle of Aloe Cadabra™ sitting on his desk would say otherwise.

Anyway.

The door opened for him and a very pretty young woman with long red hair holding a clipboard opened the door. She looked him up and down, then her face lit up.

“Oh! You must be the Fluffer Jonnie hired!”

Tom nodded in response, trying to get a peek inside the studio, “Yep, that’s me!. Jon said I could start work immediately if I’m not mistaken?”

“Uh Huh!” she beamed. “Come on inside! The actors are already backstage. The person you’ll be servicing for the particular scene is also a newbie in this industry, and he’s seated in the second dressing room, getting his makeup done.”

The lady, who didn’t seem to have a name tag on her, walked Tom to the door and opened it up, explaining what would be happening in the next scene and what Tom needed to do.

There, getting his makeup done by two young women, semi-limp dick fully out and laying on his thigh, was his ex-boyfriend. There was Tord.

Tord looked up when he heard the door open and the lady speaking. He made eye contact with Tom, and although Tom didn’t notice it, a quick throb rushed through Tords cock. He looked away quickly, fiddling with his hair. One of the ladies swatted his hand away.

“Well, I'll leave you to it then! There are 7 or so minutes until the next scene, so you should have plenty of time!” the lady told Tom and ushered the makeup ladies out of the door. It closed with a loud slam, and Tom jumped a little. Tord, still not looking at him, opened his mouth slightly to say something, but closed it soon after.

It was quiet. 

“Stand up,” Tom said, putting his phone and keys on the counter as he walked over to Tord.

Tord obliged.

Tom sank to his knees as he shifted his position. He had 7 minutes, so he might as well have a little fun with it.

“T,tom.” Tord blurted out before Tom started.

“Yeah?” he asked, letting go of his companion's cock.

“I, well, I wanted to apologize. I’m sorry for how much of an asshole I was before things ended.” Tord continued to speak, despite the exaggerated eye roll from Tom.

Tom began lapping at the head to shut him up, and it worked. Tord’s breath hitched in his throat, and he instinctively grabbed Tom's head to push him down. Tom responded with a “hmph.”

“Sorry,” Tord muttered out, his face becoming redder.

Tom simply nodded. “Let’s get to work, shall we?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom, does indeed, get to work. He performs oral which does not result in Tords spunky gunge canon going off, and he leaves 25 dollars richer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, there's only like, 700 words in this chapter. My bad. I'm not the greatest at writing smut, and all the action and dialogue happens in the first chapter. But hey, at least they have great personalities wink wink nudge nudge.

So that’s how Tom got here in the first place, sucking off his old ex like he never had to before, getting closer and closer to the end but never letting it happen. It was quite liberating, watching his former partner whine and squirm with every small stroke or gentle lick.

Tom didn’t know what to expect when he came in for this job, but it definitely wasn't this. There he sat, running his tongue along the underside of Tord's cock, trailing a particularly sensitive vein as he prepared the norski for his next scene. He wasn’t supposed to make the man cum, more so give him an adequate boner for the porno he’s shooting with Matt/ttaM films. 

It was a lot to process, considering he was only signed for the company about 15 minutes ago, but it’s not like he was complaining.

Okay. Maybe he was.

While Tord’s dick wasn’t huge, it definitely was going to give him a bit of a scratch in his voice for the next few days. That was something he was allowed to complain about.

“So,” Tom said, stroking along the base as he licked at the head, “has anyone replaced me yet?”

Tord didn’t answer. He closed his eyes and simply enjoyed what was going on, lost in bliss.

“Hey.” Tom slapped Tord's inner thigh, his eyebrows furrowing.

“W,what.” Tord replied, eyes opening as he scratched his hair.

“Pay attention to me when I give you a gobby.”

“You act like you’re giving me god’s gift to mankind.” 

Tom checked his watch. 4 minutes. He should hurry up already.

“Maybe I am, no?” he asked with a smirk.

He decided to stop with the small talk and began to bob his head up and down, being greeted with small moans from Tord. The loser he got to the hilt, the louder the moans become. 

Eventually, he felt the head twitching under his tongue, and Tord's breathing was getting heavier. There were faint whispers of “wait wait wait” that could be heard the more he hollowed out his cheeks while he sucked around the cock that was in his mouth.

Tom pulled back, slick covering Tords cock as a string of saliva pulled back with him. He watched as the man twitched and trembled. He may have gone too far with the edging, and now he was on the verge of busting right then and there. 

Tord's face was beet red and he was fiddling with his hands as tom checked his watch. There was only about a minute left before they had to shoot the scene, so it’s not like Tord had to wait hours until he could come. But he still couldn’t cum yet, and Tom’s face lit up with a smirk as he found a way to combat this.

Before Tord could open his mouth and say what he needed to say, Tom gave him a swift punch to the balls, moving out of the way as Tord bent over. An aggressive “oomph” came from Tord as he grasped the counter to keep himself from falling. 

“What,” he panted out, in pain and a bit angry, “the fuck.” 

“I had to keep you from cumming! My bad.” Tom said, hiding a smile and feigning. He could feel his own erection growing in his pants, all from the noises and faces Tord was making as he performed his task.

Before Tord could mutter out an angry rant, the same red-headed assistant came into the room, telling Tord it was showtime. Tord nodded and slowly stood up, wincing in pain. His dick was, however, was still as hard as it ever had been before, and he wasn’t sure if that was from the great job Tom did or if it was because it was Tom just in general. 

He began walking out of the room back towards the filming equipment when tom gave him a little smack on the ass. 

“Go get ‘em, tiger!” Tom yelled for encouragement, the sarcastic tone ringing throughout the studio. 

“If your hard-on is ever failing you, just think of how well I slobbered on your dick” 

Tord's dick throbbed again, and he swallowed hard as he entered the scene and began performing his lines.

Ah well. Another day, another job well done. Tom decided it was time to clock out for the day. He walked over to the red-headed lady and showed her the filled out the form for today. She nodded and handed him a twenty and a five right then and there.

"Thank you," he said, smiling. He pocketed the cash and began walking out. Today had been good. Today had been real good. Now, he was going to go home and masturbate until he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was considering having another chapter or so where the producers are like "Wow Tom his dick was the hardest it ever had been maybe you should be an actor for this" and whatnot but scraped the idea for it to be apart of this particular fic. I might bring it back as a series if yall want that. anyway hope you enjoyed it or whatever.
> 
> please give me kudos they fuel my ego.


End file.
